Brouillard
by Nelnarra
Summary: Bakugo x Midoriya. Lemon entre Hommes Âme sensible ou autre s'abstenir. J'avoue que j'ai un peu (voir complètement) bâclé la fin... :sorry:


**\- Directe : C'est un gros citron entre hommes** , donc les _âmes sensible_ , ceux qui recherchent une _histoire complète_ , ou ceux qui ne _s'intéressent pas aux relation entre hommes_ , je vous conseille d'aller chercher une autre histoire à votre goût que possède (sans aucun doute possible) le site.

 **\- Rien est à moi** , sauf le scénario loufoque, qui (comme toute histoire) a été inspiré d'autres histoires.

 **\- Image :** "TotoDeath"/"Nh"

 **\- C'est mon premier post** , et mon premier lemon (Ou comment mettre les deux pieds dans le plats dès le départ ... :a:) donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît, il risque d'y avoir des fautes, des incohérences... Et j'en passe.

Merci d'avance et ... Bonne lecture ?

* * *

Comment en étions-nous arrivé là ?

Je ne sais plus…

Je ne me souviens plus…

Un brouillard épais cerne mon cerveau et ma vision est trouble.

Des larmes de plaisir coulent sur mes joues alors que je sens une langue taquine venir tracer les lignes de mon torse. Audacieuse.

Et dieu que j'aime ça !

Faites que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Ma main serre avec plus de force le tee-shirt qui est définitivement de trop. Rappant contre ma peau devenue sensible. Je balance avec force mes hanches vers l'avant cherchant un peu plus de ce contact enivrant qui me manque désespérément. Mais le corps au-dessus de moi semble avoir anticipé la chose, si bien qu'une main impérieuse me stoppe à quelques millimètres de l'autre et qu'une autre plante mes deux poignets au-dessus de ma tête.

 **\- Pas maintenant.**

La voie n'est qu'un grondement animal, si rauque et basse qu'un frisson de délice me parcours l'échine, se répercutant jusqu'à mes orteils. Un miaulement plaintif réussi à passer la barrière de mes lèvres, et je ne fis strictement rien pour l'en empêcher. De toute façon, mon cerveau est définitivement hors circuit. Et seul ce corps qui me chevauche et cette bouche qui me dévore ont mon attention. Cette dernière descend d'ailleurs bien loin vers le sud, au-delà de mon ventre rougit par les baisers et les caresses. Longeant la courbe de mes hanches, puis s'arrête sur l'aine et 'y plante brièvement ses dents. Je couine de surprise alors qu'une langue vient lécher la nouvelle marque avec tendresse, tentant de faire partir la brûlure qui me saisit.

Un souffle chaud s'abat quelques secondes plus tard sur mon morceau de peau devenu hyper sensible. Mes yeux se révulsent et mes hanches, animées de leurs propres volontés se balancent à nouveau vers le haut, à la recherche de contact. Mais la main n'est pas très loin, et repousse mon bassin contre le sol. Je laisse un gémissement s'échapper et tente de libérer mes mains de la poigne qui les garde au-dessus de ma tête sans difficulté.

 **\- Tu ne sais… vraiment pas à quel point tu peux me rendre fou…** murmure-t-il.

La phrase, beaucoup trop longue à ce moment précis pour mon pauvre cerveau, met plusieurs secondes à être analysée, et c'est avec bien du mal que je tente de lui répondre quelque chose de cohérent :

 **\- C'est… C'est toi qui-**

Un gémissement me coupe en pleine phrase, alors qu'il se met à mordiller un nouveau morceau de chaire vierge. Mon souffle se fait plus erratique et je tente de reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit :

 **\- C'est toi... C'est toi qui… me fait perdre... la tête…**

Et comme pour accentuer mes propos un long râle de plaisir me brouille la gorge alors que sa bouche vient de se refermer sur mon pénis. La langue taquine se met en œuvre et les cris que je pousse ne cessent de s'amplifier alors qu'il commence des mouvements de vas-et-viens langoureux. Je tente de pousser mon bassin vers l'avant, pour augmenter le rythme, mais je ne peux toujours rien faire. Je le sens sourire autour de mon sexe et j'en pleure de frustration. Je plonge mon visage contre mon bras, tentant de disparaître alors que je murmure d'une voie inaudible pour une oreille humaine :

 **\- S'il… S'il-te-plaît…**

Ses mouvements se mettent en suspens, puis je sent sa bouche se retirer et je gémis de cette perte. Mon regard se tourne vers l'avant et j'hoquette de surprise en voyant son visage si proche du miens, je ne l'avais pas sentis bouger. Mes pupilles s'écarquillent légèrement en croisant son regard. Ce regard si rouge, si prenant, si sauvage. Ses pupilles ne sont plus que deux fentes et ses paupières sont plissées. Son sourire, narquois, ne l'a pas quitté, mais il est plus sournois qu'avant et il semble… Satisfait ?

Je fronce lentement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la situation. Le brouillard qui m'entoure est de plus en plus épais et une aura écrasante me fait suffoquer. Il avance son visage vers le miens, son souffle chaud s'abat sur mes lèvres que je tend dans l'espoir d'un baiser qui ne fut que volatile à mon grand désespoir. Il lâche un rire rauque qui résonna longtemps dans ma cage thoracique.

 **\- Que veux-tu… Deku ?** Ronronne-t-il.

Encore plongé dans cette sensation cotonneuse, je ne prend pas la peine de répondre à la question. Mes pupilles restent fixées sur cette bouche, qui remue sans que je n'entende le moindre son. Je veux qu'il m'embrasse. Le goûter à nouveau. Cette saveur si sucrée en apparence mais tellement épicée. Sa main, qui maintenait mes hanches au tout début, s'abat sur ma gorge, juste en-dessous de ma mâchoire, et me force à sortir de ma contemplation.

 **\- Répond-moi quand je te questionne Deku** , grogne-t-il.

Sa voie contient une pointe de menace et ce fait me fit frissonner d'appréhension. Mes yeux se figent sur son visage. Il ne sourit plus, mais la lueur qui danse dans ses prunelles est rieuse.

 **\- Que veux-tu,** redemande-t-il.

Ce que je veux ?

« **Toi** » fut le seul mot cohérent que je pus prononcer à ce moment là. Et c'est ce même mot qui avait ponctué la phrase qui avait sonné ma perte quelques minutes plus tôt.

Un sourire goguenard prend place sur ses lèvres fines. Il se penche à mon oreille et murmure d'une voie chaude :

 **\- Il va falloir être plus explicite Deku… Que veux-tu… _réellement_?**

Son nez frôle mon oreille en une caresse aérienne. Puis, alors que j'allais pouvoir aligner deux mots, sa langue se mis à lécher voracement le creux de mon appendice auditif. Je gémis de plaisir. Il allait vraiment me rendre fou. Je sentais mon cerveau se liquéfier à nouveau.

 **\- Si tu ne me répond pas, je ne pourrais pas te satisfaire…**

Je sentis son sourire dans sa voie. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'appuyer à nouveau sur un point sensible, je répliqua, légèrement agacé :

 **\- à… à qui la faute ?**

Un nouveau rire chaud le secoua et il se redressa légèrement, m'observant. Si la situation n'avait pas été si urgente de mon point de vue, et que ma peau n'était pas déjà rougeoyante, je crois bien que mon épiderme aurait viré en une jolie teinte écrevisse en un temps record rien qu'à le voir me détailler de cet œil gourmand.

 **\- Alors je t'écoute** , dit-il en se léchant la lèvre inférieur, geste qui ne passa pas inaperçus à mes yeux.

 **\- Je- Je te veux… Dedans** , rajoutais-je dans un souffle.

 **\- Dans quoi _Deku_ ?**

Il feinta l'ignorance, mais son regard en disait long à nouveau. C'était vraiment fou de le voir aborder de telles expressions, lui qui d'habitude n'affichait qu'un air de mécontentement ou de neutralité totale.

 **\- Tu… Tu le sais…**

Je sentais mon visage prendre feu, et le brouillard épais commençait à se dissiper, si bien que mon cerveau se rendait compte de la situation actuelle. Et ce n'était franchement pas un bien pour ma gêne maladive. Mes yeux fuyèrent le contact des siens.

 **\- Dis-le Deku.**

Sa main sur ma gorge se resserra légèrement, et l'aura pesante, qui s'était dissipée revint à la charge. Et c'est bien mal grès moi que je dus à nouveau fixer ces prunelles pourpres qui s'assombrirent légèrement :

 **\- Dis que tu veux que je te lime le cul. Que je te pilonne avec tellement de force que tes hanches n'en toucheront pas le matelas. Que ça te fasse tellement de bien que tu en pleureras de plaisir et que tu hurleras mon nom. Que j'y serais aller tellement fort que tu ressentiras la morsure de mon sexe des jours durant. Dis que c'est ce que tu veux.**

Mes pupilles s'écarquillèrent et c'est dans un état second que je laissa échapper un « **oui** » tremblotant de désir de ma bouche. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se jeter sauvagement sur ma bouche, avalant mes gémissements sans autre forme de procès. Son goût m'avait tellement manqué… Sa langue contre la mienne, ses dents sur mes lèvres. Le goût du sang, mon sang, explosa sur mon palet alors qu'il donnait un coup de langue sur ma lèvre inférieur pour la cicatriser. Je ne sentit qu'au dernier instant le doigt inquisiteur à mon entrée. Je n'avais même pas fait attention que la main sur ma gorge avait migré vers le bas. Un premier doigt me pénétra, avec lenteur tout d'abord puis empressement. Un second vint le rejoindre, effectuant des mouvements de ciseaux, se recroquevillant et ondulant pour tenter d'élargir mes parois. La gêne que m'occasionnait cette étape fut masquée par les baisers tantôt amoureux, tantôt destructeur qu'il me procurait. Puis, alors que je m'attendais à se qu'un troisième doigt vienne m'écarteler un objet beaucoup plus imposant se présenta à mon anus. Un grognement me signala qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Mut d'une envie soudaine et mes hanches étant libre de tout mouvement je m'empala sèchement sur son sexe long et chaud grâce à mes jambes. Un hurlement animal lui déchira la gorge, d'un coup violent du bassin, il vint plaquer mes hanches au sol alors que je tentait d'onduler pour faire disparaître cette douleur grandissante. Sa main libre vint à nouveau durement enserrer ma gorge.

 **\- Ne fais-… Ne fais plus _jamais_ un truc du genre !**

Je pense que ce jour la mon cerveau tentait de voir jusqu'à quelles limites je pouvais aller car, alors qu'il me donnait l'ordre de ne plus bouger, je resserra brusquement mes parois anal autour de son sexe. Un second hurlement retentit dans la pièce et le regard qu'il me jeta me pétrifia sur place. Un silence pesant et sournois pris place, tandis que l'aura oppressante prenait de plus en plus de place.

 **\- Tu veux** _ **vraiment**_ **jouer à ça...** _ **Deku**_ **?** Susurra-t-il alors qu'une veine pulsait violemment sur son front, signe de sa retenue qui n'allait pas tarder à céder.

Ma langue vint lécher avec appréhension ma lèvre meurtrie. Mon cul allait vraiment le regretter, mais je n'attendait que ça. Même si je ne parvenais pas à lui dire à voix haute. À chaque fois je n'attendais que ça. Et à chaque fois j'étais plus que comblé. Un miaulement cassé sortit de ma gorge sèche.

 **\- Très bien, jouons.**

Et sans autre forme de procès il se dégaina de mon antre, je répondis à cette soudaine disparition par un gémissement pitoyable. Que faisait-il ?! Étais-je aller trop loin ? Ses yeux disparurent de mon champ de vision, si bien qu'un intense sentiment d'abandon m'étraigna. Je me releva avec peine sur mes avants bras, braquant mes yeux vers l'avant. Personne. Quelques larmes de détresse roulèrent sur mes joues :

 **\- Ka- Kacchan…**

 **\- Je suis là.**

Ma tête pivota si violemment que j'entendis mes vertèbres craquer. Il était là, avachis sur la chaise de bureau de la pièce, sa bite veinée fièrement dressée.

 **\- Viens ici,** fit-il avec autorité.

Ses yeux ne possédaient plus cette étincelle rieuse. J'étais vraiment aller trop loin. Avec honte je me redressais sur mes jambes mais avant que je puisse faire un pas tremblant sa voie trancha l'air comme du métal :

 **\- Qui t'as dis que tu pouvais te relever ?**

Désemparé, je me mis à quatre et m'avança d'un air craintif jusqu'à lui. La chaise était de côté du bureau, si bien qu'il m'observa accoudé à ce dernier, la tête dans le creux de la main. Une fois à sa hauteur, je m'assis, les jambes pliées, le regard baissé.

 **\- Regarde-moi.**

Je releva la tête pour me noyer dans ce regard qui rythmait les battements de mon cœur.

 **\- Branle-toi** , dit-il avec flegme.

Sans oser le braquer encore plus j'obéis docilement aux ordres et posa une main incertaine sur mon membre qui avait dégonflé. Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta au même tempo que ma respiration.

 **\- Je t'ai dis de me regarder.**

Je releva mes yeux vers lui, n'ayant pas eu conscience de les avoir à nouveau baissé et continua ma tâche, passant le bout de mes doigts autour de mon gland, remontant et descendant le long de ma grosse veine qui commençait à devenir palpitante. Audacieux, et ayant toujours les yeux encré dans les siens je passa le bout d'un ongle dans ma fente :

 **\- Hn…**

 **\- Ne te retiens pas.**

Suivant l'ordre je gémis sans aucune retenue alors que le rythme de mes vas et viens se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Sans aucune impunité j'ouvris largement les cuisses, et pencha le thorax légèrement en arrière, prenant appuis sur mon bras valide derrière moi. Je ne réfléchis pas au tableau de pure débauche que je devais montrer à cet instant, la respiration haletante, la sueur ruisselante sur ma peau, les yeux hagards, les cuisses largement ouvertes. Et ses yeux, qui me scrutaient avec envie.

 **\- ça suffit, vient me sucer maintenant.**

Sa voix me sortit de mon moment de plaisir et s'est avec un peu de regret que je délaissa mon sexe douloureusement tendu pour en prendre un plus imposant dans la bouche. Alors que j'allais commencer mes mouvements, il se redressa sur ses jambes et me bloqua contre les tiroirs du bureau.

 **\- Ouvre en grand et ne tente pas de t'y soustraire.**

Et s'est ainsi qu'il commença à littéralement me baiser la bouche. Je sentais son sexe pénétrer mon antre avec presque violence et ses bourses battaient le bas de mon menton. La punition, car je savais que c'était ma punition d'avoir était trop audacieux, dura plusieurs minutes, durant lesquels j'entendais ses râles rauques et que je tentais tant bien que mal de respirer. Il n'osa pas de gorge profonde, à mon plus grand soulagement. Et après un dernier vas et viens, ma bouche fut à nouveau libre. Je n'essuya pas la bave qui coulait de mon menton, sachant qu'il se mettrait sans doute en colère.

 **\- Debout, face au bureau.**

Je lui obéis docilement, sentant encore le fantôme de son sexe dans ma bouche. Je fus à peine face au meuble en bois qu'il me plaqua complètement sur la surface balayée de tout objet gênant et me pénétra d'un violent coup de reins qui fut suivit par d'autres de plus en plus fort. Mon hurlement déchira le silence de la pièce et les claquements obscènes l'en emplirent. Mon sexe, comprimé contre la surface rugueuse et mon ventre m'était douloureux mais tellement agréable à la fois que je ne savais que pensé. Son sexe, entrant et sortant de mon cul percutait par intermittence ma prostate, m'envoyant des ondes de plaisir à travers tout le corps. Mes ongles s'étaient plantés dans le bureau, alors que les siens étaient vissés à mes hanches meurtries. Alors que je commençais peu à peu à perdre la raison, il se mit à claquer mes fesses sans une once de douceur, grondant des paroles obscènes que je ne pris pas le temps de comprendre. Ce régime dura plusieurs minutes qui me parurent des heures, et alors que la pièce était emplis de mes gémissement et hurlements, je parvint à distingue le dernier ordre qu'il m'imposait :

 **\- Jouis pour moi Deku.**

Et c'est ce que je fis, mes bourses se resserrèrent, et ma semence se déversa entre mon ventre et le bois du bureau alors que je criais son nom. Mon corps fut pris de soubresauts et mes parois interne se resserrèrent avec délice autour de son pénis. Il m'inonda, littéralement, se déversant jusqu'à la dernière goutte dans mon anus. Puis il s'affala sur moi, le sexe encore enfouis. Reprenant sa respiration et redescendant doucement sur la terre ferme tout comme moi.

 **\- T'aime vraiment te faire baiser comme une chienne Deku…** ronronna-t-il.

J'aurais du être gêné et outré par ces paroles, mais étrangement, cette phrase eut le don de faire réveiller une tout autre partie de moi. Un gémissement plaisant y répondit alors que mon sexe reprenait doucement du volume. Je sentis ses dents mordiller la peau de ma nuque, tirant légèrement dessus. Je voulais qu'il me marque, qu'il me prenne, qu'il me baise. Je voulais tout lui donner.

Car il était tout pour moi. Et j'étais à lui.


End file.
